


Looking to closely

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Regulus Black, Adopted Sirius Black, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Blood and Injury, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Disabled Remus Lupin, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Regulus Black, Hard topic, Hospitalization, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus has a physical disability, Therapy, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, remus has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: No magic AU: Remus was kidnapped at age four by Greyback but he was saved when he turned eleven and was reunited with his father but Remus is having a hard time. Remus and his father lives with the Potter's. Sirius comes in later {Warring child abuse and kidnapping}





	1. Pieces being put back togeter

**Author's Note:**

> Warring this story has Kidnapping. do not read if this is hard for you thank you. Well, enjoy

A father and his son walked down the road. The father had sandy brown hair as did his son.  The father’s son had amber eyes. This was rare of course, but his father did not care and neither did his son. The boy was tall but not as tall as his father. The saddest thing about this boy is that he was limping and using a cane as he walked.  The boy's name is Remus John Lupin and his story does not have a happy beginning. Remus could remember it like it was yesterday.

_A four-year-old Remus ran down the stairs from his room when his father came home. Remus had a connection with his father, but he loved his mother as well, but it does not compare to the love he has for his father. Remus smiled when his father pulled him into his arms. Little did the little boy know is that this was going to be the last day that his father or mother will hold him. “Hey Rem,” Lyall laughed as he kissed his sons sandy brown hair._

_“Dad mum took me to the zoo today,” Remus said once his father put him down. Hope Lupin smiled at her son as he started to talk about the wolfs, this was all he talked about during dinner however he stopped when he was put in bed. “And then they howled at me,” well, maybe he said one more thing about them before his mother and father said good night to him. Remus smiled and closed his eyes._

_“Good night son. We will see you in the morning,” his mother said with a smile as she kissed him on his head. Lyall turned off the light as they left the room. Remus smiled and fell asleep._

_A few hours later when Remus’s parents were asleep Remus woke to a sound on his window. Remus opened his eyes and looked to his window. However, he saw nothing this is when Remus closed his eyes again but when he heard the sound again, he opened his eyes once again as he pulled his wolf plush close to his chest. Remus wanted to call for his father, but his voice caught in his throat. Remus closed his eyes once again hoping that this was a dream but when he opened them the window opened, and a man came in only Remus could not see this man for it was dark in his room. “Hello,” he said in a calm voice that made Remus shiver. “It’s ok. I’m a friend of your father’s,” Remus raised an eyebrow and then found his voice._

_“Daddy never told me about you. So, I don’t think that you are,” Remus said with a smile on his face as he felt proud of himself for talking back to a stranger. However, his smile was wiped off clean when the man walked to Remus’s bed._

_“I don’t think you should have said that boy! You're coming with me,” after he said this Remus’s world went black._

Remus walked down the road as the thought of that night disappeared from his mind. The ten-year-old looked at his father and with a little hesitation he asked: “Did………...did you look for me?” Lyall stopped walking and looked at his son. He sighed before he said:

“Yes, son. I did, your mother and I did. I wish that she could see you safe now,” Remus head a hint of sadness in his father’s voice. This was a punch in the face for Remus when his father told him that his mother died while he was with Greyback. Lyall sighed when he the light no longer in his son’s eyes. “Son?” Remus looked at his father and hummed.

“Yes, dad,” Remus said as he looked down to his cane that he had to use now.

“I’m glad that you are home now. Do you want to get something to eat……. I might still have some money left,” Remus sighed his father and mother were never rich, but they had just enough money to get by. Remus smiled and nodded.

“Of course, dad but……...” Remus trailed off as he flinched at his leg.  Lyall nodded and started to walk again along with Remus who was slower than before but Lyall kept close to his son.

              Remus was not used to this being with his father. He does remember him but yet he does not. Remus could not remember his mother though; this was the sad thing about the whole thing. Remus wished that he could have called out for his father, his mother that night. The ten-year-old sighed as they walked up to a diner. “Father, I don’t want people to look at me weird. I just hate what…. what I’ve become,” Remus said as Lyall walked over to the door. He sighed he wished that his son did not go through this.

“I know son. Don’t worry. I’m sure nothing will happen,” Lyall said with a smile as he opened the door for his son who walked in before him. This was the first time they ate as father and son since Remus was four years old. When Remus sat down, he looked at his father who smiled at him. Remus returned the smile and looked at his cane that he put by his chair. Lyall ordered for the both of them and then he looked at his son and said: “Son, I have something to tell you,” Remus looked at his father from the water that was on the table in front of him.

“What is it, dad?” Remus asked with worry in his eyes, but you can’t hear it in his voice. Lyall smiled at his son but it did not reach his eyes.

“I have moved in with the Potter’s. Do you remember them?” Lyall asked before he took a sip of his water. Remus raised an eyebrow and then shook his head.

“No dad sorry,” Remus said sadly as he looked at another family that sat across from them. Lyall nodded and looked at his son then he smiled.

“Son. I still have your stuff. Do you want to go over it when we get back home?” Lyall said with hope and happiness in his voice and eyes. Remus looked at his father with his tear-filled eyes and nodded but he did not say anything. Lyall got off his chair and hugged his son. He felt Remus finch at the touch, but this made him pull Remus closer to him. Then Remus started to cry, he cried in his father’s arms for the first time since he was four years old. They stayed like this until the food came. Remus wished that he could be in his father’s arms forever, but he was hungry, and he wanted to eat something that was not from the hospital.  

After they were done eating father and son walked out of the diner with smiles on their faces. Remus could not believe that he was with his father again and not Greyback. Oh, man, he hated that man. He knows that he must tell his father about want happened, but he knew that he does not really want to. He wanted that to stay in the past, his past that he hated. Remus looked at his father as they walked to the Potter’s, this is where they will now. He does not remember these people, but he knows that they must be nice, nice to let his father live with them. Remus took a breath and said: “Father can we rest? My leg hurts, I don’t think I can want right now,” Remus had pain in his voice. Lyall nodded as they both sat down on a bench and sat there for a while in quiet as they listened to the sounds around them. However, after a while, Remus closed his eyes and fell asleep right there. Lyall smiled and watched his son sleep before he got off the bench and picked up his son and his cane. He then walked in the late afternoon sun.


	2. Home at last

Lyall nocked on the door to the Potter’s house and waited for someone to get the door. Lyall smiled at his son who was asleep in his arms. A few minutes later and Mr. Potter opened the door.  “Hello, Lyall. Oh, he’s safe. Come in,” Mr. Potter said as Lyall smiled and walked into the house. Remus moved in his sleep but did not wake.

“Why don’t you put him in his room?” Mrs. Potter said with a sad smile on her face. Lyall nodded and walked into the house then he sighed as he walked up the stairs. Once he got into Remus’s room, he put his son down and then his cane down by his bed.

“Sweet dream son. I’m so happy your home,” after Lyall said this he kissed his son on his head and pulled up a chair and, then watched his son sleep with tears in his eyes and his head in his hands.

              Remus woke a few hours later only he woke with a start as he looked around him fearing that he was still with Greyback. However, when he looked around him to see how nice the room was. There was an empty chair in front of his bed, he knew that he was safe and no longer with that monster. Remus smiled to himself as he looked at a note on his nightstand. It read:

_“Hello, son,_

_I have to go to work. Don’t worry you're safe in this house. Mr. Potter will come to check on you in the morning. Thank you for being so brave son. Love you_

_-Dad,”_

Remus smiled as he put the note down, he saw his cane by his bed. Remus sighed when he saw it, but he knew that he’ll use it again when he gets out of bed. Remus closed his eyes and then opened them again when the door opened. In the doorway stood a man. he was about the same age as his father. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He had a smile on his face and walked in

“Hello Mr. Lupin,” Remus smiled and then cleared his throat.

“You can call me Remus you know. I’m not old,” Remus said laughing as he sat up, but he winced at his leg.  Mr. Potter laughed.

“Your right Remus. I’m sorry. How are you doing?” He asked carefully meeting Remus’s eyes. Remus smiled but his eyes told a different story. This was the first time that Mr. Potter saw Remus’s amber eyes.

“I’m doing good. I think. Can, can I ask you something?” Remus asked in a quiet voice, but Mr. Potter heard it all the same. He nodded and waited for Remus to ask something.  “Do………do you have any kids in this house or around it? It’s been so long since I played with other kids,” Remus asked looking away from Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter smiled and then nodded.

“Yes, I do have a son. He’s down stares eating. Do you want me to bring him up here or do you want to go down and meet him?” Mr. Potter asked. Remus smiled and sat up. Then he took his cane and stood. However, Remus almost fell over. Mr. Potter helped him up. “Why don’t I bring him up here?” Remus nodded slowly and then muttered a sorry under his breath.  Mr. Potter heard this and said: “Don’t worry about it,” Remus smiled but again it did not reach his eyes as he sat back down.

“Thank you, sir,” Remus said quietly. In fact, this is how he usually speaks now. He was not supposed to talk loud or back to Greyback. Mr. Potter smiled but it was a sad one because of how sad this boys life might be.

Your welcome Remus. I’ll be right back,” Remus nodded as he put his cane down by his bed and waited.

      Mr. Potter walked down into the dining room to see his son James. James smiled at him. “Hey dad,” James said before he took a sip from his cup. Mr. Potter smiled back at him then he sighed.

“Hey, James. Mr. Lupin’s son is upstairs. He wants to meet you,” James smiled and nodded.

“Ok. Can I meet him now?” James asked getting out of his chair. Mr. Potter smiled and then he said:

“Son. I need to tell you about Remus first,” Mr. Potter took a breath and said: “Remus Lupin has been through a lot. He can’t really walk yet or play football with you. ok, don’t ask him about his scars or about his life before this,” James nodded and said:

“Ok, dad. So, his name is Remus?” James’s father nodded and said:

“Yes James, come on,” James nodded and followed his father to Remus’s room. Remus was looking at a book that he found on the nightstand that his father probably put there. Then Mr. Potter and a boy the same age as him walked in.  “Remus this is my son James. James this is Remus J. Lupin,” Remus smiled at the boy that looked just like his father.

“Hello,” Remus said with a smile as he put his book down. James smiled at him and said:

“What are you reading? I’m not really a reader but………” Remus laughed and said:

“Sherlock Holmes,” James smiled at this and looked at his father who left the room.  “Why don’t you like reading?” Remus asked James who smiled and pulled up a chair not caring that there was a cane by his bed.

“I don’t know. I never got around to it, I guess. I like sports though,” Remus smiled and then said:

“I don’t really like sports,” James laughed and shook his head.  Remus laughed also and said: “Are we going to agree on something?” Remus said laughing with James. This was the first time that Remus had laughed in a long time.

              James stayed in Remus’s room for a while. They played a lot of chess and talked. Remus, of course, beat James every time they played. Remus was talking to James about his mother when Lyall walked in.

“I see you two are getting along,” Remus smiled at his father and nodded.

“Yes, father we are. I did not think that we would at first. He plays sports and I don’t,” Remus said with another smile. At this moment Lyall could see some light in his son’s haunted looking amber eyes. Lyall nodded.

“Did you eat anything?” Lyall asked Remus who nodded slowly but he did not say anything. Lyall took this as a yes and smiled at James. Then he pulled out a bottle from his bag that was around his shoulder. Remus nodded when he saw it and asked:

“Could you get some water?” Lyall nodded and put the bottle down and left the room. James looked at Remus who let out a breath and said: “It’s for my leg. It got banged up bad. The doctor said that I can’t walk on it right anymore. So, if you want to play football, I’m happy to watch,” there was a hopeless sound to Remus’s voice, but it was hard to hear. James nodded slowly but he said nothing which Remus was grateful for. Lyall came back with a glass of water for his son. Which he took into his hands, then he took the pill that his father gave him. James sighed when he saw this then he smiled when Remus drank the rest of the water in one sip. “Thanks, dad. Um, do you think I can look around the house?” Remus asked as he picked up his cane. Lyall nodded as he helped Remus to his feet. Remus smiled when he did not fall over.

“Right this way Remus. Let me show you our house,” Remus laughed at James who bowed.  Lyall and Mr. Potter smiled at this as Remus followed James around the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. This story, is it too dark? Can someone tell me? Thank you all for reading. See you next time.


	3. Am I brave to you?

It was dinner time and Remus was happy. This was rare for the eleven-year-old now. This was the sad truth of course. He can’t really blame himself for this, no! He has to blame Greyback. Remus smiled at his father when he looked at him. “Son, how do you like the house?” Lyall asked with a smile as he looked at Mr. Potter and then to Mrs. Potter. Remus smiled and then nodded.

“I do father,” Remus said as he took a sip of his water. “It’s a nice house. Thank you for taking us in Mr. Potter,” Remus said with a polite smile, but you could see a sad look in his eyes. James sighed when he looked out the back window. It was raining which means that James cant go kick his ball around. James smiled a little when Remus started talking to his father about something that he was not sure of then he heard his father called him.

“James? James? Is your stuff ready for when school starts again?” James nodded unsure why his father was talking about this, but he nodded anyway.

“Yes dad,” James said with a smile then he took a last sip of his water before he got out of his chair and ran into the living room. Remus smiled at this, but he still felt like he did not belong where he was, in this house with this family and with his father.  Lyall saw a sad look on his son’s face and maybe a hint of worry in there as well. Lyall sighed and looked at his son who looked at the rain. Then he watched as he cleared his throat and said:

“Father, when can we look through my stuff? I don’t want to be rude but…………” Remus trailed off as tears filled his eyes. Lyall looked at his son and then to the Potter’s who nodded.

“You should go to him Lyall,” Mrs. Potter said with a sad smile. Lyall nodded and got off of his chair. Remus was wiping the tears from his eyes when he saw his father walk over to him. He, however, did not flinch when he hugged him. Its been so long since he has been hugged but he did not care. The eleven-year-old wished that he could be in his father’s arms forever. However, he knew that he could not. This was all a dream and he will be back in the place with Greyback. Remus shivered at the thought. However, his father felt this in his arms and pulled out of the hug and asked:

“Are you okay Remus?” Remus looked at his father and to where the Potter’s were sitting but they were not there. Remus sighed and nodded but Lyall could see something in his son’s eyes. Lyall smiled a little and then nodded. “Yes, son we can. Come on I have your stuff in the living room,” Remus smiled a little and then got off his chair with his father’s help. Then he took his cane in his hand and slowly walked into the living room with his father behind him.

              Remus was staring at the picture of his mother with tears falling down his face and onto the picture. Little did he know that James was behind him watching him. “Is that your mum?” James asked as he walked into the living room after he was kicking his ball around his room. Remus Looked up from the picture to look at James and smiled a little then he put it down on his bed and looked at his cane.

“I know I should not ask you this but……. Um, what do you think of me? Really think of me?” Remus said not meeting James’s eyes as James sat down on in a chair by Remus. James sighed and looked at Remus. Then he smiled and said:

“I think you are a great kid. Remus, I don’t care that your leg’s messed up. I think it's cool. It makes you better than before. Even though I did not know you or remember you. My mum says that we were friends back when we were younger, but I don’t remember it,” Remus looked at James now and smiled.

“Wow, you really think that?” Remus asked as he ran a hand over his scared face.  Then he sighed. “Sorry, I’m not used to be…………” Remus trailed off as he thought about Greyback. Then fear formed in his eyes as he looked at the window. “I wish that I could change what happened. I’m not brave. Why does father call me brave? How can I be!?” Tears formed in Remus’s eyes as he looked at his cane and then he hit the only way for him to walk to the ground. “This is all my fault!” Remus sobbed. James watched as this boy who is the same age as he cried out. James sighed and pulled Remus into his arms and hugged him.

“I think you are brave Remus. Why do you say that you are not? I mean……Look at what, um……...You're braver than me. I think………. all I do is play with my ball and not have a lot of friends, but I think that we can be friends,” Remus wiped the tears from his amber eyes and smiled a little.

“Really? We are friends. I thought that you did not want to be friends with me because of what………. what I went through?” Remus asked looking at his cane that was laying at James’s feet. James nodded.

“That does not change anything,” Remus smiled and picked up the picture of his mom again. Then he showed it to James.

“This is my mother. I don’t know when she died but when father told me that she died in the hospital made me well……...” Remus sighed and looked at James who nodded in understanding, but he did not say anything.  Remus looked at his cane and then picked it up. “I think I’m going to go to bed. Can you get my father?” James nodded and then got off Remus’s bed. “Of course, Remus. Good night,” Remus nodded and put his cane by his nightstand and waited for his father to come into the room.

              Remus was glad that his father did not take long. He must admit that he was kind of embarrassed that he was eleven years old and still waiting for his father to tuck him in. Remus smiled when his father walked in. “Hello son,” Remus smiled and said:

“Hello, father,” Remus’s voice was filled with tiredness and tears. However, Lyall did not know why Remus had tears in his eyes but he did not ask him. Then he kissed his son on his head and sighed.

“Son, Remus,” Remus looked at his father. He knew that he was going to ask him something, but Remus was scared of what it was.

“Yes?” Remus asked voice shaking a little. Lyall heard this and sat down on his son’s bed. Then he ran a hand though Remus’s sandy brown hair and said:

“Tomorrow I will be taking you to see someone,” Remus looked at his father with fear in his tired eyes. Then seeing his son’s look Lyall said: “Don’t worry you will just be talking, and you don’t need to talk if you don’t want too ok?” Remus nodded and said:

“Okay, father. Um, can you get me some water,” Lyall smiled and left the room. When he came back, he came back with Remus’s cup and watched as Remus drank some of it and then put it down on the nightstand. Remus was about to close his eyes when Lyall showed his son a push wolf.

“You still have it?” Remus asked taking the wolf plush from his father’s hand and then hugged the wolf close. “Thank you, father………. Thank you,” Remus said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Lyall watched his son sleep for a while before he left the room closing the door behind him with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think. Is this story good? Anyway, thank you again and I will see you next time.


	4. A bound with your father

_A four-year-old Remus woke with a start and looked around him. There was fear in his amber eyes. “Daddy?” The boy cried, “Daddy?” The cried again. “I want my mummy! I want my daddy!” Remus cried as he looked around the dark room. This is when he realized that he was not home. Remus looked around the room with fear in his eyes. Then he got off his bed and looked around. The only things in the room were a bed that he was on and a nightstand. The window was bared and closed so there was no light at all shining in the room. Remus walked over to the door which was locked.  By the window was a bookshelf. There was not a lot of books on it. The four-year-old let out a sob once he called: “Daddy? Mummy?” Remus sighed and tried the door once more. When it did not open, Remus went back to the window and stared out to watch the rain. Remus did not know how long he was watching the rain but when the door opened, he froze.  “Daddy?” The boy asked as light filled his eyes. However, when the door opened Remus did not see his father or his mother. All he saw was a big man holding a tray of pancakes. Remus hates pancakes but he was too scared to tell this man._

_“Hello there. How did you sleep?” Remus did not answer as he looked at the open door. The boy took a deep breath and then ran for the door. However, the man closed the door on Remus’s leg. Remus cried out in pain. Then the door opened, and Remus limped back into the room._

Remus woke with a start at the memory that played in his mind. “Wow, I’m glad that……………” Remus was cut off when the door opened. Remus flinched, however, he relaxed when he saw that it was only his father. “Good morning Rem. I brought you some waffles. I know you hate pancakes,” Remus smiled at this and sat up.

“Thanks, father. Um……...” Remus trailed off and sighed. Lyall smiled a little and sat on his bed.

“Your welcome. Are you ready to go see someone today?” Remus nodded slowly as he started to eat. Remus smiled a little and nodded again.

“Yes, father. I’m a little bit worried though,” Remus said slowly as he looked at his father. Lyall nodded and said:

“It’s ok son. I know you are, but we can get through this together,” Remus nodded and finished eating. Then he smiled and stood up with his cane in hand.

“Ok, I don’t want to do this but………...” Remus trailed off and then walked over to the door with Lyall behind him.

Remus smiled as his father and him sat on the bus. He liked the bus, it’s calming, just driving. Remus took this time to think about what will happen when he sees whoever he’ll talk too. Does he have to say everything about what he went through? He does not want to talk about anything, but he knows that he has to. Remus sighed and looked around the bus. There were not many people but there was some. There was a small family talking to one other. This made Remus a little sad knowing that he’ll never get what they are having. Remus looked away from them and then looked at his father and said:

“Father, I’m worried,” Remus said with nerves in his voice. Lyall heard this and then nodded.

“It’s going to be ok Remus. It’s, it’s just talking. You’ll just talk. Alright, I don’t think you have to talk about what happened just yet,” Remus nodded and smiled as he looked at the book that he brought with him. Remus then started to read until they got there. “Ok son, are you ready?” Remus nodded as the other family watched them. The mother of this family had a sad look on her face when she saw Remus limp off the bus with his father helping him as they walked down the stairs and out of the bus.  Remus and Lyall then walked into the building. Remus was so nervous that he was holding on to his cane so tight that his knuckles turned white. Lyall saw this and sighed.

“Just breath Remus and look around,” Remus nodded and did what his father told him. The place was nice. Remus smiled when he saw a fountain right in front of him. What made Remus smile was the fact that there was a wolf in the fountain as water goes out of its mouth.

“Father?” Remus said pointing at the fountain. Lyall smiled at this son as they both walked up to it and watched the water for a while and then they both walked over to the front desk. Lyall then cleared his throat and said:

“Hello. Lyall Lupin checking in for Remus John Lupin,” the person at the desk nodded and said:

“Thank you. they will be right out,” Lyall nodded and said:

“Your welcome. Come on son,” Remus nodded and followed his father to the chairs so they can wait. Remus sat down and looked at his father who did the same. “Remus?” Remus looked at this father, but he did not say anything and nodded. Lyall nodded back and said: “Do you want me to come with you?” Remus nodded and pulled out his book. The poor eleven-year-old was too worried to speak so he could only nod. Lyall understood this and smiled at his son as he watched him read. Then after a few minutes, Remus’s head shot up when he heard:

“Remus,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about the wait and for this chapter for being short. Anyway, tell me what you think, please. Can someone give me feedback? Well that you for all and I will see you next time.


	5. Close to the past

Sirius Black woke to the sun shining on his face and Regulus laughing at the tv in their room.  Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up to look at his brother. “What are you watching Reg?” Sirius asked as he looked at his brother who looked at him, but he did not say anything. Sirius sighed and turned off the tv and said:

“Good your up. Can we go and eat now?” Sirius sighed and nodded as he got out of bed.

“Alright,” Sirius said as he walked over to the door with his little brother behind him.

              Remus looked up at the man with fear in his amber eyes. Then he looked at his father with the same fear in his eyes. However, Lyall nodded slowly and said: “It’s ok Remus. I’ll help you up,” Remus nodded as his father helped him stand however Remus did most of the work which Lyall was proud of. Then Remus and his father walked to the man.  

“Hello. Are you Remus?” Remus nodded slowly and said:

“Yes, I am,” there was fear in Remus’s voice which only Lyall heard but he stayed quiet as he put a hand on Remus’s shoulder. The man nodded as he saw this, but he also said nothing as they walked down the hall.

              After the brothers ate, they went outside to sit by their favorite tree and talked about what it would be like to live in a loving home.  “Mother and father went to jail yesterday,” Regulus said with a dark smile. Sirius looked at him and smiled the same dark smile.

“We don’t have to go back there little brother,” Sirius said as he laughed with his brother who laughed also.  Then the brothers looked around. There was no one outside at this hour but they did not care.  

“Brother?” Sirius looked at his brother who spoke for the first time in a while. Sirius’s gray eyes went wide when he saw the book in his brother’s hand. This book was their father’s.

“Where did you get that?” Sirius asked Regulus pointing at the book. Regulus laughed and said with a dark look in his eyes.

“Took it from father’s study the day before mother pushed me down the stairs and broke my leg. It looked cool so I took it,” Regulus said laughing. Sirius laughed with him and laughed. Then he said:

“Can I see it?” Regulus nodded and handed the book to his older brother. Sirius took it and smiled but when he read the title his smile faded. The title read: _‘Dracula.’_ Sirius gave his brother a look and said: “Why this book? This book is about a vampire. Do you like vampires now?” his little brother did not say anything all he did was shrug.  Then Regulus laughed while Sirius rolled his eyes and then laughed also.

When Remus, Lyall and the doctor got into a room Remus had to sit down because his leg hurt at the moment. “Well here we are,” the doctor said as he and Lyall sat down. The doctor cleared his throat and said: “Remus why don’t you tell me about something that you love,” Remus looked at the door and then said:

“I love wolfs. There so cool,” Lyall smiled at his son who started to talk about wolfs just like when he was four-years-old. Lyall then shook his head when he thought about that night. No one saw this of course because Remus was to busy talking. Then he started talking about how he loved to help people. This is when Lyall started to cry because Remus was talking about how he helped the other boys who were imprisoned like hi, However, Remus stopped talking when he started off into space.

“Remus?” His father asked but Remus did not seem to hear him.

              _Remus was allowed to leave the room after he ate but he was watched by Greyback. The four-year-old tried to forget that he was there when he limped around the basement that he hoped will not be his home for long. Remus then looked at a boy who looked at him. The boy then looked away when he saw Remus’s leg.  “Hey kid?” a boy coughed. Remus turned around to the voice. Remus then swallowed when he saw blood on the boys face. “How old are you?” he asked Remus who blinked and looked away for a while. Then he looked back at him, this is when the boy gasped at Remus’s amber eyes, but he did not say anything about it._

_“Four, I’m……………. I’m four,” Remus said as tears formed in his eyes, but he said nothing else. The boy sighed and said:_

_“You just got here?” Remus nodded and said:_

_“I want my dad. I want my daddy,” there was fear in Remus’s voice. The boy sighed and sat down at the table that was by them and said:_

_“I know. Why don’t you sit down? Your leg does not look good what happened?” Remus sighed and sat down, then he said:_

_“Door,” he did not need to say anything else for the boy knew what he meant._

_“What’s your name? Mine’s Romulus,” Romulus asked looking at Remus who sighed and said:_

_“Remus. Remus Lupin,” Romulus laughed and said:_

_“What are the odds of that,” Remus smiled for he knew that story. His mother used to read it to him before he went to bed. Remus then felt tears in his amber eyes when he thought of his father and mother. Romulus saw this and sighed._

_“I’m glad that you have someone that will be looking for you,” Remus looked at this older boy with confusion. The four-year-old did not understand this. Then Romulus shook his head and said:_

_“Never mind. Anyway, I’m 13,” Remus looked at him and nodded but he was still thinking about that story. Romulus saw this and sighed.  “Do you know that story. The story about Romulus and Remus?” Remus smiled and nodded. However, before Remus could say anything Greyback walked up behind Remus and put a hand on his shoulder._

_“Come, Remus,” Remus shivered at the calming voice of Greyback came behind him. This is when Romulus stood up and ran away.  Remus got off his chair and nodded slowly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the end of this chapter. Sorry if it’s short. Tell me what you guys think. See you next time


	6. I'm fine

“Remus? Remus?” Remus blinked and looked at his father. However, the eleven-year-old did not say anything. “Remus?” Lyall asked getting worried. However, Remus looked away and then smiled.

“What?” Remus asked when he saw shared looks of worry on his father and the doctor. Lyall sighed and said:

“Son, you um, were staring off into space for 20 minutes,” Remus looked at his father with fear and confusion in his eyes.

“What? What do you mean?” Remus asked getting more and more worried. “Father, what do you mean? What………...” Remus cut off as tears filled his eyes. The doctor sighed and walked over to Lyall. However, no one spoke for a while.  Remus then calmed down and said: “I saw, I saw……….” Remus cut off once again. This made Lyall look at his son and sighed.  However, the doctor asked the question that was on his mind.

“Do you see the past often?” He asked Remus who looked at the door and slowly nodded and said:

“When I’m sleeping. I don’t really like to talk about it though. I’m sorry. This is all my fault,” after Remus said this tears fell down his scared face and Remus started to cry.  Lyall saw this and pulled his son into a hug.

“Oh, Remus how can you say that this is your fault?” Lyall asked his son. However, Remus was so upset that what his father said made the eleven-year-old snap and pull out of his father’s arms. With tears in his eyes, Remus yelled:

“Yes, it is! You don’t know what happened, father! How can you say that it wasn’t my fault? Father, just don’t,” after Remus’s outburst, he took his cane and limped out of the room.

“Remus!” Lyall called and ran after his son.

              Sirius was in his room while his brother was playing with some other boys outside. Sirius was glad that he found friends. Sirius would play with them too, but he was worried that his old family will come back and beat him for telling people about what they do to him and Regulus. He knows that he’s just guilty for not telling people about why Remus was talking by Greyback. Maybe it was the fear or the fact that he lied right in their face about it. He was unsure about anything at the moment. Sirius sighed and made his way over to the T.V. for he got bored of watching Regulus play. “Little brother’s,” he muttered as he turned on the T.V and sat on a chair by it. Little did Sirius know that he fell asleep while he was watching. Then Regulus and one of his friends walked into the room.

“Sirius?” Regulus said with a smile, but he was worried that he can't show off his friend to his older brother. Sirius then opened his eyes and looked at Regulus and smiled.

“Reg? what are you……... Oh hello,” Sirius said to his brother’s friend. His brother’s friend smiled and said:

“Alexander, and you are?” Sirius smiled and said:

“Sirius. I’m Sirius,” Regulus rolled his eyes at the inside joke. However, Alexander laughed along with Sirius who burst into laughter. Regulus also laughed but not as hard as his older brother who stopped laughing and said: “What were you guys doing outside?” Regulus smiled and said:

“Just running around,” Sirius gave his brother a look and said:

“Your leg……” Regulus raised his hand and said:

“It’s fine, I’m fine really” Sirius sighed but he nodded anyway. Even though he knew that his brother was lying. However, he could not tell this to his brother’s face, right in front of his new friend for that matter.  Alexander, however, did not seem to notice this as he looked at the T.V. What he saw did not interest him, so he looked back at Regulus and said:

“Regulus can we go back outside. You can come with us Sirius if you want,” Sirius smiled at this boy and then at his brother who smiled at Sirius and said:

“Come on Siri. We never got to play outside,” Sirius smiled and nodded slowly. Then he stood up and walked out of the room with Regulus and Alexander.

         Remus walked outside with tears in his eyes and his cane in his hand. “No one understands!” Remus called out to the sky. There was no one outside but Remus did not care. Remus then walked over to a bench and sat down. He then put his head in his hands and cried some more. “No one understands,” Remus said again this time a little quieter as tears filled his voice. “Father I know your there,” Remus said to his father who was standing behind him. Lyall sighed and walked over to his son.

“Can I sit down?” Remus looked at his father after he said this and nodded but he did not say anything.  “Remus,” Lyall sighed and continued: “This is not your fault. It’s mine,” Remus looked at his father with tears still burning in his eyes.

“What? father how……...Are you telling me that we are both at blame here because it’s not making me feel better?” Remus asked, there was a little bit of anger and sass in his voice, but his father understood that.

“No, Remus,” Lyall paused and said: “It’s my fault because I said something to the Black’s that they did not like. I did not know that they would get Greyback involved but………….” Lyall trailed off as pain and regret filled his voice. Remus wiped the tears out of his eyes and sighed but there was a smile on his face. This made Lyall look at him with a confused look on his face instead of a smile. “Why are you happy?” Lyall asked after a minute. Remus shook his head and said:

“That was in the past father. I can’t believe we are still trying to bring it up……………I think…………” Remus stared off into space once again making Lyall nervous.

              _Remus woke with a pain in his leg, more than before. The four-year-old let out a cry that no one heard. Then he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down to his leg. There was blood, a lot of blood dripping from his leg. Remus did not know what was going on. Before it only hurt because of a door but now, now Remus had no idea what happened. Remus then looked around him. He was not in that room that he woke up in once he got there. No, he woke in a dark room that had no windows or door whatsoever. Remus felt like he could not talk either. ‘Daddy!’ Remus thought sadly as he thought of his father and how he will react to what this man was doing to him. Remus then let out a breath. This is when a door that he could not see open. In the doorway stood a man. however, it was not the man that took Remus but someone else._

_“Hello,” he sing-songed. This made Remus shiver at the sound of this man’s voice. “What is your name?” he asked in that same sing-songy voice. Remus, however, said nothing to this man as he stared at the floor. “What is your name boy?” the man snapped making Remus jump a little, but he still said nothing. This is one of the things that his father told him: ‘Never tell a stronger your name or where you live.’ So, Remus did just that. For a four-year-old Remus knew what he was doing even though he knew that he might not like what will happen next, but his parents would be proud of he even though he might not make it home and when he does, he might not be the same boy that he was.  “Fine, have it your way,” with that, the man left the room slamming the door behind him cutting off all the light from the room._

_‘I hope you are proud father, mum,’ Remus thought as his eyes closed and Remus fell asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end of this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. This story is so hard to write. I don’t even though how I will end it yet. Can you guys give me some suggestions for this story? I was going to write more but this seems like the best way to end this chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time.


	7. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus runs away from Lyall after Remus has another flashback. while Sirius is having a hard time keeping the secret from his brother about what Lyall said to his old parents

After the brothers and Alexander came back inside, it was time for lunch. Which Sirius seemed to be happy about. However, he stayed quiet as they ate. Regulus saw this and sighed. “Are you okay brother?” Regulus asked his brother as he took a drink from the cup in front of him. Sirius sighed but he did not say anything. However, when Regulus was about to ask again. A man walked up behind the brothers.

“Sirius Black and Regulus Black, may I see you please?” Sirius turned around and nodded silently but he still did not say anything. The man led the brothers out of the dining hall and smiled a little, but Sirius could see something in his eyes, but he was unsure what it was. Regulus looked at his brother and then back to the man.

“Are we in trouble sir?” Regulus asked with fear in his voice that made Sirius take his brother’s hand still not saying anything. The man shook his head and sighed.

“No Lord Black, you are not. I’m here to tell you about your parents,” the man paused and sighed as he looked at Regulus who stared at him. Sirius, however, was smiling darkly. The man nodded and said: “They are in jail now. However, they lost custody of you. so, you have to stay here until someone adopts you. I don’t know if that is going to happen but……….” The man trailed off and sighed. Sirius sighed and nodded.

“We understand sir,” Sirius said speaking for the first time in a long time. Regulus looked at his brother and nodded slowly as he thought of what was bugging his brother. However, he knows that Sirius did not speak his feelings and when he did, well it was mostly when he was mad and when Sirius gets mad. Regulus doesn’t even want to think about that at the moment. Sirius then nodded to the man and walked back into the dining hall. Regulus gave the man a smile and followed his brother. Which he was worried about, but he did not want to tell Sirius. so, he stayed quiet as he walked back to Alexander.

              Remus snapped out of the memory and sighed. “It happened again,” this was not a question but Lyall nodded anyway.

“It’s going to be ok son,” Remus looked at him and sighed however Lyall saw a hint of anger in his eyes. “what is it, Remus?” Lyall asked fearing that his son will snap at him.

“Why do you keep saying that everything will be alright? You don’t know father. Might I add that this is your fault. Yes, it is. It’s your fault!” Lyall was right however what happened next, he did not see coming Remus stood up with his cane and rolled his eyes. Then he started to walk down the road without looking back. Lyall watched in horror as his only son, the son that he just got back walk down the road away from him. Lyall watched for a few minutes before he took off after him.

“Remus!” Lyall called after his son but Remus did not seem to listen. Lyall knew that he was ignoring him. “Remus Lupin. Get back here right now!” Lyall called but it was no use Remus was out of his sight and he had no idea where he was. “Crap. Remus. Remus John Lupin! Son where are you!?” Lyall called with tears in his eyes. “Someone help!” Lyall called into the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. “Someone help. Please, my son ran off and I can't find him! Please!” Lyall called out but no one heard him.  

           Remus did not know where he was going but anywhere was better than being with his father at the moment. “He does not understand,” Remus said under his breath. “Mum. Oh, Mum. you might but you're not here. I wish you were. You could help me? Right? Ah well, I don’t think you can,” Remus said out loud now. He then looked at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain but Remus did not care. For he liked the rain even though it reminded him of when he was with, no, he will not think about him. Or the friend that he met when he was with that monster. “I wonder what happened after………... after………well lets not think about that. maybe this was not a good idea,” Remus said to himself as he stopped walking however a voice in his head said: _‘Yes, it is. Greyback can't hurt you and father does not know anything. This is his fault you are like this.’_  Remus then shook his head and started to walk once more.

         Remus still did not know where he was going but when he came up to a park his leg was screaming in pain. The eleven-year-old sighed with relief when he saw a bench. Remus then put his cane down and then sat down. He then started to rub his leg with angry tears in his eyes. “Father,” Remus said with tears falling down his face. “It’s in the past. Yeah, in the past. What was I thinking? No one will understand, no one,” Remus then started to mutter words under his breath. This is when a mother walked up to him, but Remus did not see her as he was too busy rubbing his leg trying to ease his pain and muttering under his breath bad stuff about his father and Greyback.

“Are you ok kid?” she asked in a motherly tone that Remus had not heard since he was four years old. Remus blinked back tears and looked at her. She looked nice. She had brown hair and warm green eyes. She smiled at Remus, but he could see sadness in her eyes. Remus then sighed but he did not say anything for a while this made the mother worry. Which was a first for Remus well at least that’s what he thinks anyway. Remus then nodded slowly but the mother did not look convinced. So, Remus sighed and said:

“No,” this was all he said, and he said it with a little anger in his voice, but he did not mean it one bit. “Sorry,” he said as he moved his cane so that the mother can sit down. Which she did much to Remus’s surprise.

“Can you tell me? Don’t worry I won't hurt you,” Remus sighed and told her everything. After he was done this mother that he just met had tears in her eyes.  “Oh, you poor boy. I’m so sorry,” Remus nodded even though he knows that she does not understand either. She then stood and said:

“Why don’t I take you home and then we can find your father,” Remus looked at her with tears still burning in his amber eyes. Which she saw but she did not say anything for she knows that he might be annoyed by now about everyone commenting on his wolf-like eyes. Remus then nodded slowly and picked up his cane, but he did not say anything as he followed her. However, Remus did not trust her even though she was a mother but she could be posing as one so she can take him. Just like Greyback.

              Lyall walked down the road still calling for his son but he got nothing. “Remus!” Lyall called one more time until he got to a bench and sat down. He then put his head in his hands to try to hide the tears in his eyes or let anyone see him crying. Just then a young man walked up to him.

“Sir?” he cleared his throat and said this once more: “Sir?” Lyall looked at the young man. he had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked young, but not the same age as Remus, maybe a little older. He had a worried look on his face. On his face, there was a scar that went down his forehead and down the right side of his face. It looked old, the scar. “Are you ok?” he asked Lyall who just like Remus before he nodded and said:

“Yes,” just like before the young man looked at him not convinced. Lyall sighed and said: “No, sorry. Have you seen an eleven-year-old boy walk by? He’s um, using a cane. He has sandy brown hair and amber eyes. Please have you seen him? His name is Remus Lupin,” the young man looked happy when Lyall saw this which gave him the feeling that he had seen him but the look on his face when Lyall smiled made him look disappointed. However, the young man slowly nodded and said:

“I know a Remus Lupin we met when he was four. Um, he helped me escape from a house and an evil man along with the rest of the boys, but I have not seen him since,” Lyall sighed and cursed under his breath.

“What’s your name? can I ask that?” Lyall asked as he looked around him for Remus, but he did not see him. The young man smiled and said:

“Romulus. My name is Romulus,” Lyall smiled and said:

“Lyall Lupin. My son got mad at me and ran off. Can you help me find him?” there was a hint of fear in his voice, but Romulus did not hear it which Lyall was grateful for. “Well then let’s look, shall we?” Romulus nodded as they both walked in the opposite way that Remus and the mother walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of this chapter. I was going to write more but this seems the best way to end this chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Is this a good story? Do you guys hate it? Is this boring? Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time


	8. Friends, old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Lily and visits her house. While James is being annoying by shopping

James and his parents were shopping. He does not know why they were going to need new clothes but then again, his parents always wanted more kids so, James sighed and looked around him. There were not many people in the store that they were in, so he did not know what to do. James liked to joke around with the other kids that came in here but there was no one.  James sighed and looked at his dad and then to his mom. “Mum, how long are we going to be here?” James asked with annoyance in his voice. Mr. Potter sighed and said:

“Not long James. I told you that not long ago. Why don’t you help us,” James sighed but he nodded anyway. James then walked over to his mom and sighed once again.

“Mum, I’m bored,” James wined. Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes and said:

“Help us then,” it was James’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Fine,” was all he said as he started to help his parents.

              Remus was quiet as this mother walked with him. He was still unsure why he did not trust her. Remus sighed and looked at her. The eleven-year-old sighed again and then cleared his throat. “Where are we going?” Remus asked with a little fear in his voice. The mother smiled at him and said:

“We are going to my house. I have two daughters. One of them is your age. There we can find out a plan to find your dad,” Remus nodded a little but he still had fear in his amber eyes. The mother sighed and said: “It’s ok. I will not hurt you,” Remus nodded and walked up to a house. Which was not too big or small. The house was a nice shade of green. Just like his mother’s eyes were and this mother’s eyes. “Well, here we are,” Remus nodded and followed her as she opened the door.  Remus took a deep breath and walked inside. The house was nice. Nicer than his old house that he lived in, well the parts that he remembers anyway. “Lily, Petunia. I’m home,” the mother called. Soon two girls came running down the stairs. One of them looked angry while the other looked like she did not do anything. The younger girl had bright red hair and a smile on her face. While the other had black-brown hair and had an annoyed look on her face when she saw Remus.

“Hello,” the girl with red hair said with a smile. Remus knew that she was going to be nice. So, he smiled at her and said:

“Hello. I’m Remus,” Remus looked at her with his bright amber eyes. Which her sister seemed to dislike. Remus could tell because of the look on her face. Her sister smiled and said:

“I’m Lily,” Lily said with a smile as she took Remus’s hand. “This is my sister Petunia,” Remus smiled at her, but she did not smile back. Remus sighed and looked back to Lily.  Lily also sighed and said: “Sorry about her. Do you like to read?” she asked Remus who smiled and said:

“Yes. Oh yes,” Lily’s mom smiled as Lily led Remus into the living room. However, she looked back at Petunia who rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs.

“Why don’t you go with them, dear?” She asked but Petunia rolled her eyes again and walked away.

Remus liked Lily. Not like loved but, liked. He thinks that he needed to get over his own problems before he finds someone that he loves. Remus smiled when Lily’s mother walked over with some juice. “Hello,” she said as she walked over to them. “Are you having fun?” she added however when she saw a worried look on Remus’s face, she looked at him and said: “I called the police. They are coming over to help you,” Remus sighed and said:

“I don’t think my father will be happy with me. What if he does not want me………I mean I’m not the same since………………………” Remus trailed off as tears formed in his eyes. However, a memory came into his mind and Remus stared off into space.

“Dear?” Lily’s mother asked but Remus, Remus did not hear her. Then Remus passed out.

              _Remus hates his new life with Greyback. He knows that the other kids did also. So, the new seven-year-old thought of a plan to get the others out. He knows that he might not get out of this place or never see his mother or father again. Remus sighed and ran his bloody hand over his leg. The leg that Greyback slammed a door on it.  However, it healed but he limped now. Remus’s hand was bleeding because he cut his hand on a nail. He was ripping up the wall to the room that he was stuck in. however, this was hard because Greyback came in from time to time to tell him things like how he was part of his pack because he had amber eyes just like him. He always told him this as he beat him with various things. Remus hates Greyback but he knows that he must stay here. Remus sighed and looked at his work. “It’s time,” he muttered under his breath. Then he looked to the door which opened. Remus closed his eyes as he feared that Greyback was going to come in and saw the hole in the wall that Remus ripped apart at the wood. it took a while for the door to open. Which made the seven-year-old fear that Greyback was going to beat him when he came in. However, when the door opens a crack a voice said:_

_“Rem?” Remus let out a breath and limped over to the door._

_“Did you get everyone?” Remus whispered once he quietly opened the door. Romulus nodded and looked around him._

_“This is where he keeps you?” Romulus asked with a sad smile. Remus nodded and looked to the wall that he ripped apart. Then he looked at all the boys. Most of them were older then him, there was only one that was around the same age as him, but he was still older. Remus to this day did not know why Greyback had all of these boys but then again, he does not want to know. Remus sighed and looked at the older boys and said:_

_“Ok, everyone get in here and get out. There’s a hole in the wall. When you get out find the_ police. _They’ll help you,” Romulus nodded but then he looked at Remus._

_“What about you?” Romulus asked once the boys started to leave through the wall. Remus sighed and shook his head. Then he wiped a tear from his eye._

_“I can't go. Grey………...he wouldn’t care about you if you all leave. He only cares about me. Go please,” Remus said with tears filling his eyes. Romulus looked at this kid. The one that when he met was a scared little boy and now, he’s plotting to save them all by staying._

_“Remus. You cant. What about your family? Your mother and father. You said that you wanted to be back with them?” Romulus had tears in his eyes as he hugged the boy. Remus sighed, pulled out of the hug and said:_

_“I don’t think they’ll want to see me again. He said that, if they did, they would have found me already, but it’s been three years and I did not see them. Go, go be with that brother. You said that you had a brother, right? No? Well, you have a better life than me. Go! Rom go!” Remus called as Romulus pulled Remus in for another hug. Remus was quick to pull out of it when he heard Greyback._

_“Go!” Remus whispered to him as he watched him run to the wall. The last thing Remus saw was his hand as it waved. Then Remus wiped the tears from his eyes and moved the wall back into place._

_“Well, well, hello cub,” Remus hated that nickname. “Do you know where the other’s went?” Remus stared at the floor not meeting his eyes. “Answer me cub!” Greyback demanded but Remus still did not say anything. Then Remus cleared his throat and said:_

_“They are roaming free and you can't get them back, sir,” there was a brave sound to Remus’s voice, but it was failing a little. Greyback stared at him with his amber eyes and said:_

_“What did you do?” Remus said nothing else as he looked back to the floor. Then Greyback hit Remus when it clicked into his mind. “You helped them?” he demanded as Remus fell to the floor. Remus then smiled and said:_

_“Yes,” there was blood dripping from Remus’s mouth as he said this. “And they are not coming back,” Remus smirked but this was the last thing that he said because Greyback hit him again knocking him out._

          “Son, hey he’s waking up. Kid, Kid can you hear me?” Remus opened his eyes and blinked at the light that was shined on his face.

“What? father?” Remus asked as he closed his eyes again.

“Your father’s not here kid,” Remus opened his eyes and sighed.

“Who…………What happened? Remus asked in a calm voice that shocked everyone in the room.  Remus looked around him. Lily looked scared as well as her mother. There were a cop and a doctor in the room. Remus recognized the doctor.

“Hello, again Mr. Lupin. How are you doing?” Remus’s doctor asked as he gave him a drink of water. Remus sighed and closed his eyes as he took a drink.

“I……...I don’t know sir,” Remus said as he got to his feet and sat down in a chair. The doctor nodded as Lily walked over to Remus and without warning hugged him.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she said with tears in her eyes. Remus was taken by surprise by this, but he did not care.

“Of course. Um,” Remus looked at the cop. “Can you help me find my father, please. I’m not mad at him anymore,” Remus asked with tears in his eyes. However, Remus did not care that he was crying. The cop nodded and looked over to Remus and sat down next to him.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s looking for you,” Remus wanted to laugh at this, but he was scared that someone will hit him for it.  Remus’s doctor saw Remus raise an eyebrow and sat down next to him as well.

“What’s wrong?” he asked Remus who let out a sigh and said:

“My father, I hope that he’s not mad at me for running away from him. He just got me back, he’s going to be so mad,” Remus cried as he looked at his cane that sat by the fireplace. “Could someone get that for me. I want to get some air?” Remus asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Lily smiled and walked over to the fireplace then she walked back over to Remus with his cane in hand.

“Here you go Remus,” Remus smiled and stood once he got the cane in his hand. Then he walked over to the back door and walked outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, tell me what you guys think. I’m really liking this story. I hope you guys are too. By the way, this made me cry trying to write this. Anyway, thank you for reading and I will see you next time


	9. Father and son, brother and brother

Remus walked into the station, feeling a little nervous. He’s never been into a station before, he feared that he had done something wrong because this is where bad people go. Remus sighed and looked at the cop that brought him in there. “Why don’t you take a seat? I think you need to get off that leg,” Remus nodded and walked over to a chair. Remus sighed when he sat down. This was all his fault. Remus realized. If he did not run away from his father, then he might be back at home now. Hanging out with James, listening to his stupid football stories. Remus sighed once again as tears filled his eyes. Remus wished that his mother was here. She’ll hug him tight, tell him that everything will be ok. Tell him that she missed him. That she……… Remus sighed and looked at the door. It started to rain harder now.

_‘Father. Where, are you? Why did I do this to you? Mother are you happy for me? Is this what you wanted to happen? Is this what your plan was?’_  Remus closed his eyes and then opened them to see that the cop looked at him. Then he walked over to Remus who blinked back the tears from his eyes.

“Can I have your name? I’m afraid I did not get it yet,” Remus nodded and put his cane down. Then he moved a little and said:

“Remus, sir. Remus John Lupin,” Remus’s voice was filled with tiredness and tears, but it was hard to hear if you aren’t listening for it.  The cop however was.

“It’s going to be ok Remus. We will find your father,” Remus looked at him with fear in his bright amber eyes. The cop sighed when he saw this look.  “I don’t think that he’ll be mad at you,” he added. Remus, however, sighed knowing that he might be lying.

              James walked into his house with a loud sigh which his parents noticed. “Quit it, James. It was not that bad,” his mother said as she walked in. “Now why don’t you help us get the room’s ready,” James sighed but he did not say anything.

“James?” James sighed again and helped with the bags.

“When are we going to pick them up?” James asked when he got into his brother’s room. Little did he know is that he will be having two new brothers.

“Soon. I think tomorrow,” James nodded and helped make the bed. Then he looked outside.

“I wish it was not raining,” he muttered under his breath. However, his father heard this, but he did not say anything. Then Lyall came into the room along with a young man.

“I need your guy's help,” he said with fear in his voice.

“What is it Mr. Lupin? Where’s Remus?” James asked with fear in his voice. Then his father looked at him and said:

“James why don’t you go get a snack,” James looked at his father and sighed but he could see the fear in his son’s eyes. “It’s ok James. I just need to talk to Mr. Lupin,” James nodded slowly and walked out of the room. However, he put his ear to the door once it closed. From the door he heard:

_“What is it, Lyall? Where’s Remus?” he heard Lyall sigh and the room was quiet for a minute before he heard:_

_“Remus, He…………. he ran away. He got mad at me…………. I tried to stop him but…………...but I was too late. He was gone………………He’s………...” James heard Lyall trail off when he heard that young man speak:_

_“I found Lyall and helped him search for him. Remus believe it or not was one of my friends when we were with Greyback. Remus saved us all,” the room was quiet again. No one said anything for a while._  James sighed and went downstairs.

Sirius was alone again. This whole keeping something inside was getting to him. He had to tell someone, but he is unsure who. Then he looked to a young couple as they walked in and walked over to another boy. “Hello there,” the mother said in a nice voice that Sirius has never heard before. “What's your name?” she asked with a smile. The boy smiled back and said:

“Nick. My name is Nick,” Sirius sighed and went back to the book that he was reading. Then the man walked over to Sirius much to his surprise.

“Hello,” he said to Sirius. Sirius looked up to him and tensed however when he saw a kindness in his eyes, he raised an eyebrow.

“Hello sir,” Sirius said politely. The man looked at Sirius and sighed knowing what this boy went through.

“What’s your name?” he asked Sirius who put the book down however before Sirius could say his name Regulus ran up to him.

“Siri. Sirius. They are doing a movie over there. Do you want to join? It’s so cool to see a movie,” Sirius looked at the man and then to his brother.

“In a minute Reg,” Regulus nodded and ran back over to the movie. “I’m Sirius sir. Sirius Orion Black. Sir. The third. The kid that ran over here is my little brother Regulus,” the man smiled and looked at Sirius and then sighed.

“How old are you? can I ask?” Sirius nodded and said:

“Eleven sir. I’m eleven. My little brother is nine. Sir,” Sirius smiled a little however he was a little tense because he feared that this man might hit him.  Then the man smiled and looked at his wife.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sirius,” Sirius nodded and watched as the man walked away.

_‘I have to tell someone. Yes, I have to tell someone.’_  Sirius thought as he put the book down and stood up then he walked over to his brother and this movie that he was watching.

              Regulus was with the other boys his age when his brother walked over to him. “Hey Reg, can I talk to you?” Sirius asked with fear in his voice. Regulus looked at his brother and nodded.

“Sure brother. What is it?” Regulus asked as they walked away from the other boys.

“Um,” Sirius looked around him. “There’s……………There’s um, do you remember when I said that I did not know what Mr. Lupin said to mother and father?” Sirius asked as he looked at his brother who saw the fear in his brother’s gray eyes.

“What is it, Siri? You lied,” Sirius closed his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, Reg, I lied. I do know what he said to mother and father. He said………………He……. said…………… that mother and father and all of there family must die because mother and father yelled at Remus, Mr. Lupin’s son,” Sirius closed his eyes now and felt tears fall down his face and formed in his eyes.  Regulus looked at Sirius and then let out a breath.

“You kept this from people? Mr. Lupin should be in prison as well! Why did you not tell anyone!? Brother, why! You made friends with his son! Brother, he……………” Regulus trailed off as he thought of Remus. Who has no other family. Then he looked at his brother and pulled him in for a hug. Which Sirius did not see coming. “You kept father and son together,” Sirius pulled his brother out of the hug.

“What? Regulus, I thought you were mad?” Sirius asked and looked at his little brother who smiled a little. Sirius then wiped the tears from his eyes. Regulus sighed but he said nothing as he walked back over to the movie. Sirius rolled his eyes and followed him. He felt like a weight was off his shoulders when he told someone. However, he knew that he must keep this from everyone else. Sirius shook his head and sat down by his brother who smiled at him and told him what happened in the movie that they were watching.

Remus was still sitting down when the man from before walked over to Remus and sat down. “I got word that you and your father are living with a family,” Remus nodded wondering how he knew that, but he did not ask him about it. “Can you tell me which family so we can call them. Then they can tell your father that you are safe? Then your father can come pick you up and take you home,” Remus nodded and said:

“The Potter’s. Father and I are living with the Potter’s. I miss him,” Remus added under his breath. The man nodded and stood up then he said:

“Don’t worry Remus we will find your father,” Remus nodded slowly as he got lost in his own thoughts.

_‘Father. Father. I hope you won't yell at me. I wonder what happened to Romulus. I hope he found something in his life after I saved him. I wonder where he is.’_  Remus hummed and looked at his cane. He never really looked at it before. It was a nice brown wood with his name carved into it.  Remus smiled at this. Then he looked at the handle, it had a wolf on it. Remus felt tears in his eyes when he saw carved into it was the words.

_“Mother will always love you son. I will always love you. You are not evil.”_  Remus closed his eyes as he tried to hide the tears from falling down his face, but it did not work. This is when a sob-filled his voice and Remus tried to hold it in, but it did not work as the eleven-year-old started to cry.

              Romulus sighed and looked at Lyall. Then he smiled a little as he said: “I’m sure Remus is safe. I have never seen such bravery in a seven-year-old before. Well other than when I……………….” Romulus sighed and shook his head. “Never mind,” he added as he looked to the rain.

“What is it Romulus?” Lyall asked as he looked at this young man that reminds him of Remus. “You can tell us you know,” Romulus sighed and said:

“Like Remus. I was taken by Greyback, only I was a baby. When I was oh, seven years old. I got out and ran back to my home. this is when I saw that my mother and father died. I also saw that I had a little brother. I was looking for him when Greyback stopped me from finding him. To this day I don’t know where he is. I don’t even know if he’s my real brother you know. When I met Remus, I felt like………like he was…………” Romulus trailed off.

“Like he was your brother. When he saved you, you did not want to leave him,” Romulus nodded at what Lyall said but he said nothing. Lyall sighed and got off the bed that he was sitting on. However, before he could say anything else the phone rang. Lyall was the first out of the room followed by the others. However, it was James that got the phone.

“Hello,” James said. “Yes, this is the Potter house. My name? It’s James. Do you want to speak to my dad sir? Or mum?” James asked into the phone. At this point, Lyall ran into the hall.

“James who’s on the phone?” Lyall asked with nerves in his voice. James sighed and said:

“It’s the police station, Mr. Lupin. What? Do you want to talk to him? Okay,” James puts the phone on his shoulder and said to Lyall. “He wants to speak to you,” Lyall nodded fearing the worse. However, when he took the phone the officer said:

_“Are you Lyall Lupin?”_  Lyall sighed into the phone and said:

“Yes, sir. Can I ask why you are calling?” Lyall asked fearing that his son was killed by someone or something happened to him. Then he heard the officer say:

_“Are you looking for a boy? Um, he goes by the name Remus,”_ Lyall had tears in his eyes as the Potters and Romulus watched and listened.

“Yes, oh yes, that’s my son. Did you find him? Oh, please don’t tell me that he’s dead? Please,” Lyall said with tears in his eyes and falling down his face. Then he sighed and said: “Please,” the officer sighed into the phone which made Lyall tense then he said:

_“No Mr. Lupin your son is not dead. In fact, he’s alive and at the station. You can come and pick him up,”_ Lyall smiled and then wiped the tears from his eyes before he said:

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be right over,” with that Lyall hanged up the phone on the wall and ran to the front door. However, Mr. Potter said:

“Wait! Why don’t I give you a ride? I’m sure Remus is tired and does not want to walk all the way,” Lyall smiled and said:

“Thank you, Ben. That would be great. You can come too Romulus,” Romulus smiled and followed him out the door.

Sirius was in his room when Regulus came in. “Hey brother,” Regulus said in a tired voice. Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Hey. Were you running around again?” Sirius asked as he put his book down. Regulus did not say anything but the noise that his little brother made when he sat down on his bed answered him.  “I’ll take that as a yes,” Sirius said laughing. Regulus then threw his pillow at him.

“That’s what you get,” Sirius looked at him and threw it back at his brother.

“Try me, little brother,” Sirius said laughing. Regulus laughed and threw another one at him. Soon the brother’s were just laughing and throwing pillows. However, Regulus fell asleep once Sirius threw one more. “Ok, little brother. I’m sure you won't miss dinner,” Sirius said as he went back to his book.  

              Remus was feeling hungry as he sat down with the officers. It was so cool that he got to talk to them. Tell them about wolfs.  “Mother took me to the zoo once. When I howled at one of the wolfs, he howled back. It was so cool,” however when Remus said this the officers heard sadness and dread in this eleven-year old’s voice. Then his eyes dropped.

“Why do you like wolfs so much?” one of them asked making Remus’s eyes lit up once again. Then Remus smiled and said:

“Because. They stick together. One big family. I’m glad that father and I are living with a family which makes us family as well,” Remus smiled when he said this. Then the door opened, and Remus heard the sound of his father’s voice.

“Remus. Remus John are you in here? Say something. If you're in here,” Remus wanted to run to his father, but he could not. So instead he picked up his cane and walked to the lobby. It was hard to see his father’s face from all the tears.

“Father?!” Remus said as he slowly walked over to Lyall. Lyall had tears in his eyes also.

“Remus, son. I’m…………” Lyall trailed off and made his way to hug Remus. However, Remus flinched back away from him. Lyall sighed at this but he knew that Remus might do this. “I’m sorry Remus. I should have not told you the stuff that I have said. I know that what I did was wrong. I know you are having a hard time.  Can you please forgive me?” Remus wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded slowly. Then he pulled his father in for that hug.

“Father,” was all Remus said as he hugged Lyall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was long. What do you guys think? Sorry if this is really long and boring. However, I really love writing this. By the way, it took me most of the day to write this. Lol, I need a job. Anyway. See you next time


	10. Night before heading home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is reunited with his father. While Sirius learns that Alexander has a brother.

Remus pulled out of his father's arms and broke down in tears. Lyall, however, pulled his son in for another hug which everyone saw. “F………………Father…………...I’m………………” Remus tried to speak but the tears in his eyes stopped him for doing so. So, Lyall hugged him tightly.

“Shh, its ok Remus. It’s ok. I’m not mad…………and I know your sorry. Do you want to get something to eat and then go back home?” Remus nodded still crying but Lyall did not care.

“Father, um, that would be great,” Remus said as he pulled his father out of his arms and wiped the tears from his eyes. Lyall smiled and nodded to the officers.

“Thank you so much,” Lyall said as he and Remus walked out. Remus smiled when the got to the car. “Alright, let's go then,” Remus nodded as his father opened the door for him. Remus then got in and was shocked to see Romulus sitting next to him.

“Rom?” Remus asked as he looked at Romulus. Romulus smiled and said:

“Hello Rem., Long time no see,” Remus laughed and smiled but he did not say anything as the car started to move. “I’m glad to see you. you grew up,” Romulus added as he looked to the boy that he knew all though years ago.  Remus just smiled for he was feeling guilty. However, after a while Remus said:

“I think I was already grown up when you saw me last Rom,” after Remus said this, he looked out the window with a sigh.

              Dinner was quiet. Remus liked that, for he was avoiding talking to his father about what happened. So, Remus took this time to think about what to say to his old friend Romulus. However, Romulus spoke to him before he could think of anything to say. “Are you happy to be home?” Remus wished that he did not ask this but then again, Remus was happy. Remus sighed and nodded.

“Yes, Rom. It’s weird though. To be home with father and a new life really,” Remus took a breath and added: “What happened to you after you, I saved you? Can I ask that?” there was fear in Remus’s voice, but Romulus did not care. Romulus nodded and thought for a moment before he answered then he said:

“I went to look for my brother. I’m still looking for him,” Remus looked at his friend shocked.

“You have a brother?” Remus asked as he tried to hide the shock and shakiness in his voice, but he was failing at it. Lyall heard this but he did not say anything to his son as he went back to talk to Mr. Potter. Romulus, however, did not hear it so he simply nodded and said:

“Yes, I still can't find him. In fact, after we eat. I was going to look for him again. Remus’s eyes lit up and he asked:

“Can I help?” Remus’s voice was filled with hope, but he knew that he was stretching this out a little too much. Romulus smiled and looked at Lyall who was not listening to them. Romulus smiled and slowly nodded a little. Then he said:

“That would be great Rem. However, I think you might want to be with your dad and not with me on a chase that might end badly,” Remus nodded in understanding which Romulus did not see coming then he stood up and said: “Well, I should get going. Thank you, Mr. Potter,” Ben nodded as well as Lyall and watched Romulus leave.

Sirius was with his brother as they ate. Things were quiet which was rare, but Sirius did not care. It wasn’t until Alexander walked up to them with a smile on his face. “Hey guys,” Alexander said with a smile as he sat down. Sirius smiled at him and nodded but he said nothing.

“What’s up?” Sirius asked as he looked at Regulus who was too busy to notice. It took a while for Alexander to say anything as if he was scared or worried. Sirius knew this because of the fact that he was not eating, and Sirius does not eat when he was nervous. Alexander sighed and said:

“I just found out that I have an older brother,” Sirius looked at him with a smile.

“That’s great, right. I mean when he finds you, you can live with him right?” Regulus said much to Sirius surprise at how soft his little brother spoke. Regulus smiled and then went back to his food not caring anymore. Sirius nodded and sighed.

“Reg is right Alex; you have someone that cares for you. If I found out that we had another brother back when we were with our ‘parents’,” Sirius used air quotes as he trailed off Then sighed again before he sighed and added:

“I would go with him,” Alex smiled and nodded then he looked behind him for some reason then he said:

“What if he does not like me?” Sirius sighed and then nodded slowly. However, before he could open his mouth to tell him that he will not because he was his brother when a man walked up to Alex.

“Alex, can I see you please?” Alex nodded slowly and said:

“Ok, sir. I’ll see you later guys,” Sirius nodded and watched as Alex and this man walk away.

              Remus was happy to be home in the living room along with his new family. However, James would not stop kicking the ball around the room when he was trying to read and while the adults were watching the tv. “James don't kick the ball in the house,” his father warned making Remus smile behind the book that he was reading.

“Yeah James,” Remus muttered under his breath as he laughed a little. Lyall heard this and smiling knowing that Remus is getting a little better.

“Will you shut it, Remus,” James said laughing a little and picked up the ball. “Come on dad, while can’t I play ball in the house. I won't damage anything. I’m the football king,” James said with a very cocky voice.  The Potters and Lyall rolled their eyes while Remus laughed again as he turned the page in his book and then smiled a little.

“Oh yes, the great James Potter. Won't break anything in his house with his ball,” Remus said in a sarcastic voice. James rolled his eyes. Then he laughed as he sat down and looked at the book that Remus was reading.

“What are you reading anyway?” he asked Remus who turned another page. Then Remus looked at him and said:

“Jekyll and Hyde. Dad picked it up for me after he took me out to ear,” Remus turned another page and smiled to himself. However, James sighed and said:

“How can you have fun reading? I mean, what’s the point of it?” James said as he kicked the ball once more. This made Mrs. Potter give him a look.

“James. Listen to your father. Stop kicking that ball. Do you understand?” James rolled his eyes and looked at Remus who went back to reading. In fact, that’s what all his mind is on at the moment and no one could get him out of this mindset. Lyall sighed and went back to his mind that was swimming with questions about what happened to his son and how can he help him get through this.         

         Remus was in his room when a boy walked in. “Hello, are you new here?” the boy asked Remus. Remus looked at him. He looked flamer but he could not place it. The boy was about his age, with his long black hair and hunted look in his gray eyes made him look older. Remus raised an eyebrow at this boy and reached over to his cane that was by his bed.

“Um, I think you got the wrong house mate. This is the house that my father and I live in. Why are you here?” Remus asked as he pulled the blanket off of him and swung his legs over the edge. The boy also raised an eyebrow and said:

“I don’t think so. They said that your father died yesterday. He was looking for you, but he died trying. They said that you don’t have a mother either,” Remus looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“What……………. what do you mean?” Remus asked as he dropped the cane and looked at this boy however, he walked to the door and said:

“I guess we can hope for a better life together then,” after he said this, he walked out of the room leaving a crying Remus behind.

“Father? He’s…………. he’s dead? Why…………………. why did I go with the other boys when I had a change?” Remus asked with tears in his eyes. Remus sat there on the edge of the bed for a while with tears in his eyes. He was so lost in his sad thoughts that he did not hear the knock on the door.

“Hello cub,” Remus froze and slowly looked to the door. However, his vision was blurry from the tears in his eyes.  “Did you miss me?” Remus stared at him. He wanted to run but he could not because his cane fell to the floor and rolled under the bed.

“Um…………...” Remus said as he looked to the window. Then he called: “H………………...” but this was all that came out of his throat because Greyback put his hand over his mouth.

“Come, cub,” Remus did not move as Greyback picked up Remus and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Cliffhanger. Tell me what you guys think. Is this story or chapter good? Feel free to tell me. Sorry if I have been well a little bed at writing lately. I just lost the passion that I felt for it, it's back now. Thank you for reading and I will see you next time


	11. Adopting two new brothers

Remus woke with a jolt and covered in cold sweat. Remus flashed his eyes around as he looked for Greyback or that boy, but he could not see either one of them. Remus sighed and grabbed his cane that was leaning against his nightstand. Then he swung his legs around his bed and carefully stood up and walked slowly to his door. “Father?” Remus whispered as he opened his door and walked into the hall. “Father?” he whispered again. Remus was going to go back into his room when he heard voices. Then he nodded to himself and slowly and carefully walked down the stairs and into the living room. However, he did not see his father instead he saw that the tv was on and James asleep on the couch. Remus let out a breath and looked at the tv. Then he sat down in a nearby chair with a shaky breath. Remus closed his eyes but opened them when he heard the voice of Mrs. Potter.

“Are you ok, Remus?” Remus looked at her. He smiled a little, but it was a weak one. He liked how she is caring for him even though she is not even his mom. Remus nodded slowly but he did not say anything. Mrs. Potter nodded and sighed.  “Well, do you want some hot cocoa?” Remus smiled and nodded.

“Yes. I love chocolate. Can I have some please?” Remus asked as his amber eyes lit up bright like a full moon. Mrs. Potter smiled and went into the kitchen. Remus smiled a little but then that nightmare came into his mind and Remus wanted to run, but he knows that his leg is messed up and Remus will never be the same way again. “This is my fault,” Remus said under his breath as he looked at James who stirred in his sleep, but he did not wake. Remus sighed and looked to the tv. The news was on and they were talking about Greyback. Remus sighed as he closed his eyes and plugged his ears at the tv. However, it did not block out the noise. Remus then sighed and opened his eyes when Mrs. Potter turns off the tv. “Thank you, Mrs. Potter,” Remus said as he took the mug into his hands.  She nodded and sighed.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She asked as she sat down on the floor next to him. Remus sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I…………. He…………...Greyback was there. In my room. There was also another boy. He looked familiar but I could not place him. Anyway, the boy said that my father died, and he never found me after I ran away. Then Greyback came in and………………...” Remus trailed off as tears formed in his eyes. Then he took a sip from his mug and put it down on the table near the chair. Mrs. Potter sighed and nodded.

“Do you have these nightmares often?” She asked as she looked at James who was still asleep. Remus, however, did not say anything then he blurted out:

“Where’s my father?” Remus did not mean to sound rude or demanding but it just slipped out. Mrs. Potter understood this and sighed.

“Your father went with Ben to do something. I’m not sure what it is. There is something that I need to tell you though,” Remus nodded but he did not say anything. Mrs. Potter sighed and said: “Tomorrow we are going to adopt two new boys. I know we should have told you but……” Mrs. Potter trailed off however she saw a smile on his face.

“That’s…………. That’s wonderful. What are their names?” Remus asked however before Mrs. Potter could say anything the front door opened.

“Dear, we are home,” Mrs. Potter nodded to Remus and called:

“In the living room love,” Remus smiled but then a guilty feeling went through him. This got worse when Lyall walked in.

“What are you doing up Remus?” he asked his son who did not meet his eyes. Lyall sighed and nodded. “Did you have a nightmare?” he added when he saw the look on his son’s face. Remus sighed and nodded slowly.

“Sorry,” Remus muttered however Lyall sighed and hugged him. Remus did not see this coming because he was too busy trying to forget his nightmare and he was just drained.

“Don’t be sorry son. Come on, let's go back to bed,” Remus nodded and finished his hot chocolate. Then he and his father walked up the stairs leaving the Potters down in the living room.

     Sirius woke to the sound of Regulus laughing very loudly. Sirius did not like sharing a room with his little brother. It was annoying. “Brother stop!” Sirius muttered as he hit the pillow over his face. Regulus looked at his brother and sighed but he did not say anything, Sirius rolled his eyes and got out of bed.  “What are you watching anyway?” Sirius asked in a somewhat annoyed voice. However, Regulus was too busy watching the tv that he did not answer his brother's question. Sirius then rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Sirius sighed as he closed the door. _‘I hate being in this room with him. Can’t I move to a different room? Wait, I need to look after him, no one will take him away from me.’_  Sirius sighed and got ready for the day. When Sirius got out of the bathroom, he found Regulus sitting on the bed with a sad and tired look on his face. Sirius sighed knowing that this might be about them not having any parents or anyone that loves them. However, Sirius walked over to him anyway and sat down on the bed. “Reg?” Sirius questioned as he looked at his brother. Regulus sighed but he did not look at Sirius then he let a sob out of his throat.

“Do………...do people love us? Can someone love kids like us?” Sirius sighed and gave his brother a small smile then he sighed again. His heart broke when his little brother said this. No one, no one should go through this, let alone a child. His little brother to be exact. Sirius let out a breath and nodded.

“Yes, Reg. they just don’t know it yet. Soon will be back in a loving family again. I know it, and if not then it's their loss,” Regulus smiled and hugged his brother. Sirius smiled in his brother's arms. Then after a few minutes, they pulled apart and Sirius said: “Come on. Its time to get ready. I want food,” Regulus rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom. Sirius laughed and looked at the tv. They were talking about Greyback again as well as his parents. Sirius did not care about that part because they were never his parents let alone his brother’s. Sirius sighed and watched the tv some more.

 _“Now to the next part of the Greyback case. It turns out that the Blacks were also involved in with the kidnapping of Remus Lupin and many more boys,”_ Sirius sighed and turned off the tv.

         Sirius and Regulus were happy when they found themselves the first ones to breakfast. However, when they sat down, Alexander came up to them with a huge grin on his face. “Guys, guys!” Alexander said. Sirius nodded and said:

“What is it, Alex?” Alexander smiled and said:

“They found him. They found him, my brother. He’s coming to pick me up soon. I’m so excited to meet him,” Sirius smiled warmly at him but when he looked at Regulus, he did not seem to notice Alex who was almost ready to burst with excitement. Sirius sighed knowing what this was about, but he did not say anything as he looked back to Alexander.

“That’s so cool. Do you know when he is coming?” Sirius asked before he took a drink from his glass of water. Alex, however, did not say anything as his face changed from excitement to worry.

“Do you think he’ll like me?” he asked as he looked at Regulus who looked at him for the first time that morning.

“I think he will Alex. Brothers love each other and if he has been looking for you then I think he’ll love you,” Regulus said as he went back to eating. Sirius smiled at this and nodded.

“Reg is right Alex. I think he’ll love you,” Alex smiled and sat down. Sirius smiled back and then looked at his brother who sighed and went back to looking down to the table. Then the three friends fell quiet.

           Remus was the last one to wake up. No one blamed him. He did have a nightmare the night before. Remus smiled when he smelt waffles as he walked into the dining room. “Good morning,” Remus said with a little tiredness in his voice. Lyall smiled at his son and nodded.

“Good morning Rem. How did you sleep when you went back to sleep?” Lyall asked with a smile as Remus sat down putting his cane down by his chair as he does so. Remus, however, did not answer for a long time as he thought of his answer. Remus sighed and said:

“A little better father,” Remus said quietly. Then he started to eat as his father nodded. After they all ate Remus was outside for the first time in a while. He was sitting on the porch trying to watch James kick his ball around and read at the same time. “Nice one James,” Remus called from his book. Even though he was not really watching it. However, this was cut short when Mr. Potter came out and said:

“James. Your mother and I are going to pick up your new brothers now. Be good for Mr. Lupin,” James looked to the back door and raised an eyebrow.

“Two brothers?” James asked but the door closed, and Remus and James were left outside.

             Alex was watching tv with Sirius and Regulus when they heard over the speaker:

 _“Alexander, please come into my office,”_ Alex looked at his friends with a worried smile.

“What if he…………” Alex trailed off when Sirius gave him a look. Alex sighed and left the room.

“He’ll love you,” Regulus said in a quiet and sad voice which Sirius sighed at.

“Reg,” Sirius sighed again and then closed his eyes before he said: “I know it's hard to see people get picked up, but we are better here then we were with mother and father. Someone will take us home with them, I know it,” Sirius said with a smile. However, he knew that no one will take them home, but he could not tell this to his little brother. However, after a few moments, Alex came back with someone by his side.

“Guys. This is my brother,” Sirius looked at them and smiled. Alex’s older brother looked just like him. This made Sirius smile even more. Then Sirius cleared his throat and said:

“I’m Sirius Black and this is my little brother Regulus,” Alex’s brother smiled and took Sirius’s hand.

“Pleased to meet you, Sirius. I’m Romulus,” Sirius smiled but then he thought of that boy, the one that was named Remus, but he did not talk about this. The weird thing was that Sirius to Romulus looked like that boy he saw on the news before he left. Romulus sighed and smiled a little.  “Are you friends of Alexander?” Sirius nodded at this question, but he was still thinking about Remus. However, Regulus spoke up.

“Yes, we are good friends of his,” Sirius nodded to himself when his brother said nothing else. However, after a long pause in this awkward conversation Romulus said:

“Well, it was nice meeting you two,” Sirius nodded in relief that he got out of that. He did not like talking to people very much. He blames his father for that. After Romulus said this Alex hugged Regulus making him flinch which Romulus saw but he said nothing. Then Alex did the same thing to Sirius, but Sirius did not flinch when his little brother hugged him.

“Good-bye Sirius, Reg,” Regulus and Sirius nod as they watched the two reunited brothers walk away.

“I hope someone takes us with them too.,” Regulus said as he walked back to the tv however Sirius stayed where he was looking into the doorway waiting for someone, but no one came.

 _‘Keep dreaming Black.’_  Sirius thought as he went back to the tv and sighed as his brother looked at him, but he did not say anything.  

         A few minutes later however while the Black brothers were watching tv in silence and despair that no one will want them someone called over the speaker again: _“Can the Black brothers please come into my office,”_ Sirius sighed as well as his brother. Then he gave his brother a look.

“What did you do Reg?” Sirius asked in a tired voice that Regulus heard so he did not answer him. Sirius sighed knowing that he should not have said this to his brother, but he knows that he just needed some sleep. “Sorry Reg,” Sirius said as they made their way to the office. Regulus smiled a little and said:

“It’s ok Siri. What do you think is going on?” Regulus asked but Sirius did not say anything as they walked in.  When they got into the office, they did not expect to see people in there filling out papers and looking over files.

“Oh hello. You must be the Black’s. Hello, Ben Potter,” Sirius looked at him with a shocked look on his face as he took this man’s hand.

“Hello, I’m Sirius,” Sirius said with a shaky voice as he looked at his brother who had tears in his eyes. Then he said:

“Are you here to love us?” Sirius looked at his brother and padded his head and smiled.

“This is Regulus,” Sirius said with a smile. Then he looked at the mother who smiled at the two boys.

“Of course, we are,” she said as she pulled Regulus into his arms. However, this time Regulus did not flinch as tears formed in his eyes. Then she pulled Sirius in for the hug as well. Sirius could not stop the tears that formed in his eyes from falling. “Are you ready to go home?” she asked once she pulled out of the hug. Sirius and Regulus nodded and walked out the door to get their things.

            Remus was in the living room now talking to his father while James stuffed his face with some food that he found in the fridge. Remus saw this and laughed a little while Lyall looked at his son with a smile on his face. Just as James opened the fridge once more the front door opened. James quickly shut the fridge door. This made Remus laugh again. Then Mr. Potter called: “Boys we are home!” James smiled and walked into the living room and sat down. Right, when James sat down two boys walked in. They both had black hair and warm gray eyes. Remus looked at the older one and smiled. “Hello Sirius,” Remus said with his smile even bigger. Sirius looked to Remus and smiled back.

“Hello, Remus? Right, that was your name?” Remus nodded and looked at James then he looked at Regulus. “Oh, and this is my little brother Regulus,” Remus smiled again and looked at James once again. Then James got to his feet and said with a bow:

“I’m James Potter,” Remus and Sirius laughed. However, Regulus only smiled. Then Ben walked into the room.

“Ah, I see you guys are getting along,” Remus smiled and said:

“I think so Mr. Potter, um, “Remus looked to his father. “Father, can we go outside again?” Lyall nodded.

“Of course, son. Just be careful,” Remus nodded and stood up slowly. Sirius saw his cane and sighed but he did not say anything about it. He was grateful that neither did Regulus. Then James ran out the back door with his ball. Soon Remus, Regulus, and Sirius followed. Lyall smiled at his son. He has friends again. He will be just fine now. _‘He’ll be fine Hope; I know you are proud of your son. I know I am. I am proud of my brave little wolf.’_  Lyall smiled to himself and walked outside to watch his son play with his new friends.

“Father look!” Lyall looked to his son who was using his cane to kick the ball. “I’m kicking the ball,” Remus called with happiness in his voice. Lyall smiled and cheered his son on.   

              It was nighttime now and Remus was happy, he could not believe that he kicked that ball.

“Did you see me, father? Did you see me?” Remus said as he got into bed. Lyall smiled at his son and nodded.

“Yes, Rem, I did. I’m so proud of you. your mother will be proud as well son. Now why don’t you get some sleep,” Remus nodded as he pulled the blanket over him. While Lyall tucked him in. “Alright, good night son,” Remus smiled and closed his eyes as his father kissed him on his forehead. “I love you,”

“Love you to father,” with that Lyall left the room feeling happy as well.

 _‘All is going to be well.’_  Lyall thought as he went downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s the end. Tell me what you guys think. Sorry if the end is a little rushed. Thank you all for reading. Did you guys like this story? Was it good? Did you hate it? Thank you again and I will see you in my next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m trying to do more then two stories again, so I’m sorry if my other ones take a while. Anyway, tell me what you think of this one. This story might be a little confusing and I’m sorry. Don’t worry it will make sense. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time.


End file.
